


Shattered Phones And Mended Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, M/M, McPartlin Is One Smitten Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ant can't believe his phone would betray him in the worst way and make him bleed. Ant can't believe a stranger would be kind enough to want to help him.





	Shattered Phones And Mended Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, my lads, this shit right here is my first ever Ant and Dec fanfic. I love my boys a lot and decided to give it a shot at writing them. Let me know if you see any mistakes, please? Thanks for reading! <3

“Fuck, fuckin’ fuck!” Ant swears, staring at his thumb. There’s blood seeping onto his sleeve and god he forgot he can’t stand the sight of it. He’s clutching his shattered phone, desperately looking around for a tissue, the pain in his thumb increasing every second. What should he do? He lives way too far away to get back home and wrap it all up and they would probably laugh him off at a hospital. 

“Are you alright, man?” A guy kneels down next to him, reaching out but not actually taking his hand. Ant stares at him for a second, a bit perplexed before giving him his hand. He never thought it very likely for a stranger to help him in need. 

“And what do you think?” He laughs a little, trying his hardest to ignore the pain and the sign of blood. He focuses on the stranger instead, so he doesn’t have to look at the mess on his palm. The man is kind looking, his forehead creased with worry. His palms are rough yet very gentle as he examines Ant’s hand carefully. Ant finds he likes it. 

“Yeah, right, sorry, stupid question,” The guy smiles at him and it actually helps a little. It might be just the blood loss but Ant decides he has a really nice smile. “I’m Dec, by the way. It’s better if you know my name if I’m going to be your saviour today, aye?”

“My Geordie knight in a shining armour,” Dec lets go of him for a second and grabs a handkerchief from his bag. “Or more like a coat actually. The name’s Ant.”

Dec lets out a little laugh at his comment and Ant can’t help but grin.

“And how did you happen to screw your hand up so badly?” Dec asks, wiping some of the blood off of his fingers. It doesn’t really help considering there is a steady flow still coming from his thumb, but Ant appreciates the effort. 

“I, well, I broke my phone,” Ant stutters, a bit embarrassed, “Thought I could keep using it as always, you know? Turns out I only cut myself.” 

“Haven’t you got a screen protector or something like that?” 

“I did,” Ant says, “I broke it too though.”

Dec outright laughs at him. Ant finds he doesn’t mind.

“You’re one clumsy guy, aren’t you?” He says, eyes crinkling with mirth. 

“No, why would you say that?” Ant says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Dec sends him a glare but there is no real heat behind it. It seems almost too easy for them to slip into another conversation like they have already known each other for years. 

“Alright then, Ant, let’s see if we can stop the bleeding,” Dec presses the tissue into his thumb and Ant hisses, tearing his hand out of his grip.

“God, man, that hurts.” Ant clutches his hand to his chest. He feels like crying but that would be the stupidest thing right now so he blinks the tears away. 

“I’m sorry.” Dec looks at him, bloody handkerchief in hand. He notices the discomfort on Ant’s face and smiles empathically at him. 

“It’s alright.” Ant sighs.

It should feel weird, to be perched at the edge of a fountain in the middle of London, with a bleeding hand while almost a stranger is kneeling in front of him, catering to him. For some strange reason though, it doesn’t. 

“I think,” Dec says slowly. “There might be some glass still in there.”

“What?”

“We should, uh, we should get it cleaned up,” Dec rises to his feet and looks around, as if confused, “My flat is a few blocks away, I have a med kit there. If you want, if you want to go, that is.”

Ant smiles at Dec’s flustered face. A person he doesn’t know just offered to take him home and that is literally what his Mam taught him not to agree to but really, it wouldn’t be the first time he did something like that. This time involves less alcohol and making out at the back of a club though. 

“Yeah, I would like that very much.” Ant says, and it might be just because he rarely sees anything else besides clouds, living in Britain and all, but Dec’s smile seems brighter than the sun. 

Dec passes him the handkerchief. Ant wraps it around his palm hurriedly, but Dec lays his hand on his, stopping him. He fixes it, careful not to touch the inside of his thumb. He looks Ant in the eye for a few seconds after he finishes, still holding his hand. 

He seems to realise what he’s doing though, as he lets go and starts walking. Ant decides to ignore the twinge of disappointment. He catches up with Dec fairly quickly and they walk together in comfortable silence. 

“So, is it the moment you actually turn out to be an axe murderer?” Ant asks finally, nudging Dec a bit. 

“Obviously,” Dec deadpans, “I always seek out vulnerable people so I can take them home and show them my Red Room.”

“Red Room, seriously?” Ant bursts out laughing. 

“It’s red because of all of the blood on the walls.” Dec is smiling at him and honestly, talking about murder shouldn’t be so funny. 

Their conversation flows so easily Ant almost forgets why they are actually walking together until they reach Dec’s flat. He fumbles with the keys for a bit and lets him in.

It’s a small but good looking apartment with nice furniture and big windows. There are a few picture frames scattered around but Ant doesn't even have times to look as Dec takes off his shoes and heads to the kitchen, motioning Ant to follow him.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Dec asks. Ant steps into the kitchen, clutching the handkerchief. He shifts his weight from one foot to another, only now realising the awkwardness of the situation. Why did he agree to this? He’s only going to make an idiot out of himself. 

"I'm alright, thanks." He rubs the back of his neck with his good hand.

“Alright, come on to the bathroom then.” They step into the small space together and Dec points at the counter. Ant sits himself down, swinging his legs around as Dec searches the cabinets. He wants to fiddle with his hands but considering one is inaccessible at the moment, he has to stop himself. He isn’t usually that nervous in social situations but something makes him feel like this is very important and he can’t scare Dec away with stupid behaviour. 

“Give me your hand.” Dec turns on the tap and puts Ant’s thumb underneath. The water turns red and Dec scrapes some of the dried blood off. 

Dec brings his hand up to his face and whistles quietly in consternation. 

“There is a shred of glass in your thumb,” He says, “Quite a big one too. I’ll try taking it out now, okay?”

Ant nods and closes his eyes. He wonders how Dec can stay so calm in a situation where so much blood is involved. He tightens his grip on the counter as he feels the sharp pain in his thumb. 

“Okay, it’s over now, man.” Dec tells him a moment later putting Ant’s palm under the water again, rising off the blood quickly and pressing a gauze onto the wound. He disinfects it and bandages it thoroughly.

Suddenly, he leans in giving it a little kiss. His eyes are twinkling as he watches Ant’s cheeks redden. He steps away then, admiring his artwork.

“Good as new!”

“I can’t thank you enough, man,” Ant smiles and jumps off of the counter and leans against it, “Who would have thought a shard of glass could give us so much trouble, yeah?”

“I mean, I got to meet you so it really worked out for me in the end, didn’t it?” Dec crosses his arms and stands next to him. He looks off to the side and licks his lips nervously. He seems to gather his courage then and looks back at Ant, “I, um, do you, do you want to maybe stay for dinner? It’s, it’s not actually dinner though, I can’t cook to save a life. I’m gonna order take out probably and we could watch something. Or something.”

Dec laughs awkwardly at his lame offer and smiles. It’s the most adorable thing Ant has ever seen. 

“Are you sure I’m not gonna impose? You’ve gone out of your way for me already.” Even though he really does want to stay he has to make sure it's genuine. Dec seems like the nicest person in the world and he might just be offering it out of politeness, right?

“Man, I’m not just offering it out of politeness, like?” Dec starts putting the bandages away. “Do you like Chinese?” 

It’s actually scary how well Dec can read him after knowing him for about an hour. Dec stands on his tip toes to reach the highest shelf so he can put the first-aid kit away. 

“It’s my favourite,” Ant takes it from him and slides it in place. “But I should be the one buying you dinner, you know, as a thank you.” 

“It’ll be your turn next time then.” Dec smiles at him again and Ant’s heart flips at a prospect of there being a next time. 

They end up exchanging phone numbers, but Ant only gets it on a paper because he refuses to use his phone until he gets it fixed. They watch “Jack and Jill” together but their comments are funnier than anything else in the film and by the end, Dec’s eyelids are dropping as he rests his head against the couch. He smiles sleepily at Ant who gets up reluctantly and gathers the take out boxes. Dec wraps a blanket around himself and sees him to the door. Ant gets back home just after midnight and his cheeks hurt from smiling.

The next time they meet Ant takes Dec to an Apple store to get his phone fixed. “Not the least romantic date I’ve ever been on” Dec laughs at him as they make their way down the street. Later they go to a bar together and Ant doesn’t really remember most of it. The next day Dec knocks on his door at an ungodly hour of 10 AM but he brings tea and breakfast from McDonald’s so Ant forgives him.

They go golfing together a few weeks later. 

A few times after that they are celebrating Newcastle’s victory, they are drunk again and Ant kisses Dec. It’s quick and sloppy and totally unexpected for both of them. Even though his eyes are a bit unfocused, Dec’s smile is as bright as ever as he kisses him again. Ant’s heart skips a beat. 

*

Ant is perched at the edge of the bed, staring at his old phone. He shattered it again a few months after getting it fixed. It’s not even working anymore but he could never bring himself to throw it away. This stupid phone caused him so much trouble but helped him meet the love of his life too, so he kind of owes it in a way. 

“You know, I never really told you,” Dec’s voice startles him out of his thoughts. He's leaning against the door frame, looking stunning in his suit, a little flower pinned to his chest, “But I would’ve started a conversation with you anyway. Even without all the blood involved.”

Ant looks at him in bewilderment. Dec looks way too hot to be confessing such things.

“What? I thought you were cute,” Dec shrugs, “The thumb was just an excuse.”

“And here for years, I thought you were just an empathic person who wants to help others.” 

Dec sends him a look. 

“You know me for way too long for that,” Dec uncrosses his arms and takes a few steps forward. He plugs the phone from Ant’s hand and puts it away. “Now come on, love, we’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry up.”

Ant nods and gets up. Dec fixes his tie for him. Their chests are almost bumping and even after all this time together, Ant still feels butterflies in his stomach at their close proximity. 

“Ready?” Dec asks.

“With you? Always.” Ant smiles at him and bends down to steal a kiss from his lips.

“Leave the sappiness and kisses for after the vows.” Dec laughs at him. Ant wants to freeze this moment in time, to be able to feel this love and happiness and see it on Dec’s face whenever he wants. 

But then Dec takes his hand and they walk to the car together, surrounded by friends and family. Then they say their vows and promise each other the rest of their lives. Dec is grinning at him and there are tears in both of their eyes.

As both of them are swaying gently to the music of their first dance Ant comes to the conclusion he doesn’t actually need to freeze anything in time at all because, with Dec, moments like these will happen every day.


End file.
